Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -75\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ -75\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ -75\% \times -80\% = 60 \% $